


【希斯爱梅】10 绚烂 Gorgeous

by asarin



Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarin/pseuds/asarin
Summary: FF14 希斯拉德×爱梅特赛尔克灿白之星上升之日，何人知晓何人归途幸存之人背负不应有的罪恶满眼绚烂之中，将未曾出口的话语相拥
Relationships: 希斯爱梅
Series: 迴星-希斯爱梅2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961149





	【希斯爱梅】10 绚烂 Gorgeous

哈迪斯走在街道上。  
街道——姑且还能够称为“街道”——毕竟没有人会把这片几乎已经沦为残骸的废墟称为“城市”，而堆砌着各种碎石瓦砾、残缺的尸首、伏地的行道树及各种乱七八糟的道路也早就没了昔日街道的繁华和壮丽。道路的两边有同胞们正在处理着伤口、互相抚慰着悲痛的心情。创造魔法在此时已经受到了行星秩序的干扰，没有以往使用那么流畅，但仍然能够起些作用。哈迪斯走在他们中间，不少同胞即使已经伤痕累累，依旧挣扎着起身想要向他致以问候。哈迪斯摆摆手示意不必如此，脚下的步履却沉重了不少。  
终末的灾厄已经不可避免地发生了，而就算集齐众人之力消除了最大的灾兽，天空中的黑暗也未曾消散。委员会的成员也在片刻的喘息之中对亚马乌罗提周围的环境进行了调查：行星的秩序不仅没有恢复的迹象，随着时间的推移，正在急速地衰亡。假如现在就置之不理，迟早还会有下一轮的灾厄发生。  
——也就是说，极有可能这一次的会议就是对“那个计划”的最后确认。  
在之前的几次会议上，拉哈布雷亚议长曾经提及过几次。“迫不得已的情况下绝不会启用这个计划”——他当时如是说到。本着“既然到了失去未来的地步，那我们就自行创造未来”，拉哈布雷亚提出了一个关于“行星意志”的概念。但这一项创造的牺牲实在是太大了，更何况没有人敢担保这个所谓的“行星意志”是否可以带领整个世界度过这场灭绝性的灾厄。而原本的十四人委员会也有一位成员因为极不赞同这样的做法而愤然离席，现在的成员只剩下了十三人。  
“——爱梅特赛尔克大人？”  
有人向他打招呼，哈迪斯抬头看了一眼，是创造管理局的公务员们。他也回了一个礼：“你们还活着真是件好事……在做什么？”  
“我们在想办法救助更多的同胞，或许有人被埋在瓦砾下面，正在用希斯拉德局长曾经做出来的生命侦查装置进行搜索。”公务员回答，“爱梅特赛尔克大人，恕我僭越，看您行色匆匆，委员会那边是要召开紧急会议了吗？”  
“啊，正是如此。”哈迪斯点了点头，“……说起来，希斯拉德呢？我执行完考察任务之后就再也没见过他了。”  
公务员露出了有点为难的表情：“爱梅特赛尔克大人，非常抱歉，我们也不太清楚。局长似乎很久之前就被叫走了，似乎是拉哈布雷亚议长的传讯。具体的情况我们就不得而知，实际上我们也需要局长的力量——他对灵魂的定位比我们手中的装置精准很多，能很大地提高工作效率……”  
“这边好像有幸存者！！”  
那边的呼喊声打断了两人的对话，公务员们匆匆忙忙地赶了过去，一边路过的市民看到这里似乎有需要人手的地方，也加入了救助的队伍。一行人想尽办法撬开了一块巨石，将被掩盖在下面的两名同胞抬了出来。好在巨石下落的时候形成了三角区域，其中一位比较幸运幸免于难。而另一位的身体都快要辨认不出形状，有人做出了一块白色的布，静静地盖在了他的身上。哈迪斯眨了一下眼睛，看到在人群旁边站着的一个灵魂。他正有些茫然地看着自己支离破碎的问题，似乎是注意到了哈迪斯，灵魂的脸上露出了放松的表情：  
爱梅特赛尔克大人？  
……嗯，是我，可以听见我说话吗？哈迪斯指了一下自己。正常的交流方式已经不适用于你，现在被扭曲的行星秩序干扰，我不确定我们的对话会不会受到影响。可以听清吗？  
听得很清楚，感谢您。灵魂说道。我还在奇怪怎么回事，我在这里站了很久，但好像并没有人注意到我。刚刚我看到他们把石头挖出来了，那个“东西”……是我？  
……没错。  
很奇怪。我竟然可以看见我自己……不对，您刚刚提到“正常的交流方式”……我的身上发生了什么？  
哈迪斯想了想，尽力委婉的向他解释：虽然这件事并不是什么愉快的事情，但是……很遗憾，你已经不幸死去了。  
哦。灵魂恍然大悟。这种感觉就是“死去”了啊……我脱离了身体，成为了一个游荡的生物。这种感觉有点奇妙。我可以试一下吗？  
哈迪斯点了一下头作为默许，灵魂走到他的面前，尝试用手去触碰他的肩膀——不出所料，那只手顺利地穿了过去。灵魂的脸上略微茫然了起来：真奇妙，这就意味着我无法干涉您所在的世界了吗？他转头看向那边的人群：也就是说……她也不会再注意到我了吗？  
…… 或许是这样的。  
……真是令人遗憾的事情。灵魂说道。但我很庆幸最后一刻我保护住了她。您瞧，她还活着，我变成了这样才觉得，“活着”真是一件了不起的事情呢！  
你也有该去的地方。哈迪斯说，尝试去与冥界共鸣，试图为这位徘徊的灵魂打开通往冥界的大门。随后他感到了一种微妙的力量，不管他如何地共鸣，始终没法感受到冥界入口的方向。那个灵魂一直在看着他，似乎察觉到了他的苦恼，灵魂轻轻地开口了：爱梅特赛尔克大人，我在这边停留的时候，听到了一些同胞们的声音。  
什么？  
他们不知为何找不到离去的道路了。有人说，或许是前往冥界的门被堵塞了。灵魂的手向前指了一下。您看——  
哈迪斯抬起头，他的面前，无数游走的灵魂似乎察觉到了他的视线，齐齐地向这边看来。爱梅特赛尔克大人。他们轻声呼唤着他，向着他聚拢而来。爱梅特赛尔克大人，我们该去向何方？我们该如何离去啊……那些灵魂逐渐将他包围，面具后面黑洞洞的眼睛看着他的脸。爱梅特赛尔克大人，我们需要您的指引。灵魂们齐声唱和着，空气中有奇异的色彩也飘荡而来，那是停留时间过久、已经失去了形体的灵魂。我们需要您，爱梅特赛尔克大人，告诉我们离开的道路吧——  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人？”有人叫他，“您脸色不太好，没关系吧？”  
“……无妨。”哈迪斯说，“这边就麻烦你们照顾伤者……我先去国会议事堂了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克大人……  
爱梅特赛尔克大人？  
爱梅特赛尔克大人。  
……我们怎么了？我们为什么会在这里？  
这是死亡吗？……这就是“死”吗？  
该如何离去？该去向何方？  
告诉我们道路吧、爱梅特赛尔克大人……  
指引我们吧、爱梅特赛尔克大人！  
哈迪斯穿过无数的亡灵，走向了国会议事堂。整个建筑现在只剩下残骸，委员会的诸位站在大厅的空地上，等待着会议的开始。哈迪斯鞠了一躬表示致歉，走到了属于自己的位置。大厅正中央站着拉哈布雷亚，剩余的成员依次排开，像以往的会议一样围成了一圈。  
“诸位。”拉哈布雷亚开门见山，“从诸位带回的消息来看，我们已经无力修补行星的秩序，想要从这灾厄之下生存，我们只能动用那个方案了。”  
在场所有人一片哗然。  
“……已经到了这个地步吗？”  
“议长，请您三思！”  
“但似乎已经无路可走了……”  
“肃静。”拉哈布雷亚举起了手，示意安静，“我们没有别的出路，只能牺牲一部分的同胞。通过强大的魔力创造‘行星的意志’，以此来对行星秩序进行修补。只有这样才能度过灾厄——这也是没有办法的办法，我也不愿意看到任何人牺牲……”他的目光在爱梅特赛尔克的身上徘徊了一阵，缓缓开口了：“爱梅特赛尔克，你有话要说吗？”  
“通往冥界的道路似乎因为行星秩序的扭曲形成了一个封闭的状态，大量亡灵找不到归去的道路。”爱梅特赛尔克斟酌了一下说辞，“议长，我认为现在已经先想办法将这些亡灵送到应去的地方才行——”  
“不，没有那么多时间给我们喘息，谁都不知道下一场灾难什么时候会到来！”  
“但我们不可能放任同胞们的灵魂不管！”  
“比起死者，难道不是活着的人更重要吗？”  
“那你们考虑过大量灵魂的消逝对冥界会造成多大的影响么？！本身因为灾难已经有无数生命逝去，徘徊在这里没法离开！”爱梅特赛尔克的语气激烈起来，“我同意应该以活着的人为重，但现在既然要动用那个计划，付出如此大的代价，就算成功使行星意志降临，那些彷徨的灵魂无法寻找到正确的归途，说不定会引起更大的灾难——”  
“没错。”拉哈布雷亚议长突然沉声说，“所以我们必须有一个‘引导者’，在他们之中成为‘道标’，指引他们前往正确的安息之处。”  
爱梅特赛尔克愣了一下，然后突然笑了。倘若这些灵魂之中拥有一个承担了引导角色的领路者，它们将会在指引之下顺利前往彼方的死者之国……而能够成为“道标”的，必然是拥有冥界的恩惠的自己。既然拥有了力量，那么就该做好承担对应责任的觉悟。爱梅特赛尔克并不怕死，他只是觉得这个决定实在是太荒唐了。难道注定要一生一死、一命换一命么？就没有别的办法了吗？  
事到如今，似乎确实没有别的路径可走了。委员会的所有成员陷入了死寂一般的沉默，最后爱梅特赛尔克深深地叹了口气：  
“我知道了。”“我知道了。”  
声音变成了两个。  
他愣了一下，以为是自己这两天的持续劳累出现了幻觉，但在他听见了身后的脚步声后，他意识到并非如此。有人从门外走向大厅来，步伐坚定稳重。“您叫我来的目的我已经清楚了。我认为这个决策是合理而有价值的，假如能够使民众度过危机，那么我赞成。”  
希斯拉德走到他的身边，慢慢地停了下来。他的脸仍然在面具的遮盖之下，爱梅特赛尔克并看不清他的表情。希斯拉德为什么会在这里？谁叫他来的？他知道了什么？……昔日的场景在他的记忆里如同一闪灵光：用光线编织出鸟儿带领灵魂前往归途的希斯拉德；能够窥视出一切真理的希斯拉德；为迷途的灵魂指点道路的希斯拉德；为死者打开了冥界之门的希斯拉德……该不会、难道是……他被自己的想法震慑住了，全身难以抑制地颤抖了起来，大脑近乎停止了思考，甚至连张嘴反问的力气都失去了。你为什么会在这里？你要做什么？他想揪住希斯拉德的领子问个清楚，但他动不了，他完完全全地呆住了。  
“创造管理局局长，希斯拉德，应委员会诸位传唤特地来到此处。我愿意为行星秩序与万千同胞性命使用我的能力。”希斯拉德在微笑，他依旧在微笑，面对满堂沉默的委员会成员，他后撤一步鞠了一躬，再抬起头时，脸上的笑容消失了。  
“那么请告诉我，仪式是什么时候？”  
希斯拉德的声音如同坠入冰窟，格外寒冷。

哈迪斯在国会议事堂的废墟外面站了很久，创造星球意志一事已经板上钉钉，没有再回旋的余地了。但看希斯拉德的表情，显然他并非是刚刚得知消息，极有可能是早就知情——或许从最初察觉到希斯拉德的不对劲根本不是错觉，很有可能从那时起他就已经从拉哈布雷亚那边知晓了这个代价巨大的计划了。虽说希斯拉德向来表情平淡或是带着微笑，但像刚刚那样漠然，透露出一种冰冷感，是他第一次见到的。哈迪斯的直觉告诉他希斯拉德一定是知道些什么——包括创造星球的意志、牺牲近半数的同胞、如何安置如此庞大的灵魂。  
他还在那里思考的时候，身后突然传来了脚步声。  
希斯拉德站在他身后的台阶上，居高临下地看着他。创造管理局局长脸上没有表情，注意到哈迪斯的眼神，他稍微地低下了头。  
“……希斯拉德。”  
哈迪斯轻轻地喊了一声他的名字，声音很轻。希斯拉德看了他一会儿，突然露出了以往的笑容。但在哈迪斯看来，这份笑容实在是太过生硬了些：印象里的希斯拉德虽然总是喜欢对着自己微笑，但几乎都是发自内心的、成为了习惯一样的笑容——现在他的表情更像是一种履行礼节。两人在沉默中对视许久，已经有同胞们收到了消息和召唤，陆陆续续地向着国会议事堂的方向来了。希斯拉德在这个时候有了动作，逆向同胞们前进的方向，缓慢地走下了台阶。  
他站在了哈迪斯的面前，哈迪斯也抬起头，想把自己的眼神变得锋利一点。然后希斯拉德在这个时候说话了：  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人，您叫我有何贵干呢？”  
“……”如此生疏的称呼，让他不禁感到心底一凉，哈迪斯对上希斯拉德的眼神，对方保持着礼节性微笑，毫不客气地看了回来。  
“我们谈谈吧。”哈迪斯说。  
“现在或许不是谈话的好时机，爱梅特赛尔克大人。”希斯拉德道，“稍后我们还要为这场仪式做准备，我还有很多事情要忙，失陪了——”  
“希斯拉德！”  
在他转身要离开的那一刻，哈迪斯一把伸出手拽住了他。希斯拉德的动作强硬了一点，想要挣开哈迪斯，但对方不由分说，硬是钳住他的手腕把他拖向自己的方向。“你给我过来！”哈迪斯拖着他走下台阶，来到了某处无人的转角，希斯拉德不动声色地拂开了他的手，语气是冰凉的：“……好吧，那么爱梅特赛尔克大人要和我说什么？”  
“别这么叫我。”  
“这是我的本分，对于我们的管理者、身为委员会成员之一的您，自然要报以敬意。如果是以前我的某些行为让您产生了误解，那么恕我僭越，请您忘记吧。”  
“……希斯拉德。”哈迪斯盯着他，“多久了？”  
“抱歉，我恐怕不能理解——”  
“你知道这个计划多久了？！”哈迪斯一字一句地问他，“理论上来说，这是委员会未曾对别人公开过的消息，你是怎么知道的？别跟我说谎，希斯拉德，你知道我能看得出来。”  
希斯拉德与他的眼睛对视了：黄金般的眼瞳如同煮沸的熔浆，跳动着愤怒和悲哀的光彩。他知道哈迪斯现在正注视着他的灵魂，于是他后撤一步，故作恭敬地鞠了一躬：“很早。或许比上次与您使用‘镜’通道还要早一些吧。”  
“包括‘道标’的部分？”  
“包括‘道标’的部分。”希斯拉德说，又轻轻地接了一句，“包括原本应由您来成为‘道标’的部分。”  
“希斯拉德！”哈迪斯的声音猛然拔高，“我并不惧怕死亡，我也警告过你，不要做多余的事情——”  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人，恕我僭越，倘若您是来和我辩论这一点的，那恐怕恕我无法奉陪了。这是拉哈布雷亚议长的决策，对于您来说，议长大人的权力在您之上，就算是您也不可以轻易违抗。”希斯拉德笑容更深，在哈迪斯看来更像挑衅。“至于‘多余的事’一词，我想应该不用我提醒您一个事实：我曾经也可以成为‘爱梅特赛尔克’。”  
“希斯拉德！”  
“爱梅特赛尔克大人，您该回去了，您也有事情要做吧。”  
“希斯拉德。”哈迪斯这次是真的生气了，“创造管理局局长希斯拉德，你连我的名字都不肯叫了吗？”  
“……”  
在极其僵硬的气氛里，两个人都陷入了沉默。希斯拉德看着他，脸上还是惯有的微笑，他淡淡地摇了摇头，“能做出这个决定自然说明我舍弃了一些东西，还请您不要太顾及旧情了。”他说，“没有讨论的必要了，爱梅特赛尔克大人。您还是请回吧。”  
“是吗？”哈迪斯冷笑一声，“是这样吗？那希斯拉德，你告诉我，你的灵魂为什么那么悲伤？”  
他不知道哪里来的冲动，向着希斯拉德步步逼近了：“你不是舍弃了‘一些东西’吗？你不是叫我‘不要太顾及旧情’了吗？你确实是个不错的演员，和你认识了这么久，有些时候我确实很难看破你。以前的事情也好，这件事情也好，总觉得你瞒着我做了什么，直到察觉到自己上当受骗才反应过来。但是希斯拉德，你别忘了。”说这话时他已经逼到了希斯拉德面前，希斯拉德没有动，只是把头低下来看着他，“……你别忘了，对于灵魂的感知，我胜于你。”  
“……”  
“你在悲伤什么？”他的手轻轻地按上了他的胸前，“……希斯拉德，不要笑了，你在发抖。我能感受到。你想哭吗？”  
“我向您声明这不是害怕也并非想要哭泣，爱梅特赛尔克——”  
“都说不要这样叫了。”哈迪斯打断了他，“……不要这样叫了。”  
他们就这样相对无言地又沉默了一会儿，黑暗之中的火光跳跃在他们的脸上。哈迪斯认真地盯着他，两个人隔着面具互相注视着彼此，在那一瞬间，时间似乎被拉得很长很长，灾厄带来的悲痛与毁灭暂时被隔离在两个人的灵魂之外，除了寂静与彼此的语言，他们听不见其他的声音了。  
“……你的灵魂还是那么漂亮。”希斯拉德突然说，“还是和当年我第一次见到你的那样，像一颗星星……有着绚烂的星彩的、明亮的星星。”  
“不由自主地开始使用能力观察真不是什么好习惯。越是看下去，越会想起很多和你一起度过的时间。少年时代那些稚气的小事也好，在学院里犯的那些傻也好，一起共事之后解决的无数麻烦事也好……都是些闪闪发光的、宝物一样的回忆。”他说，“……叫我把这一切都抛在脑后，割舍掉对你的所有回忆，真的太难了……太难了，会舍不得的。”  
“……那就不要擅自来顶替我的职责。”  
希斯拉德摇了摇头：“比起让一颗能够继续燃烧的恒星于今日陨落，我更希望他能更大地释放出光亮。灾厄过后必定要面临很多问题，不管是同胞还是老爷子他们，都会需要你的力量。”他抬起了头，“同胞的未来仍然需要有人前去引导，而你正是因此才担任‘爱梅特赛尔克’的，不是吗？”  
在他说话的时候哈迪斯已经伸出了手，按在了希斯拉德的脸旁。对方也注意到了他的动作，他没有动也没有反抗，任由哈迪斯将手指扣住那枚面具，轻轻地取了下来。青年尚且年轻的面容露了出来，依旧带着笑容注视着他。然后他看见哈迪斯也取下了自己的面具，抬起头来看他——距离上一次用真容面对彼此已经不记得有多久了，连希斯拉德自己都稍微惊讶了一下。  
“你——”  
“不叫名字的话就别出声。”哈迪斯的语气难得变得充满威胁性，“都这个时候了，少说点会惹我生气的客套话吧。”  
他看见希斯拉德的眼睛垂下来，眼神移向了别处：“我从来不知道你这么会为难人。明明直到刚才为止，我都决定把一切放下坦然离去了。这是我的决定，我也没什么可挂念的……”  
“那你倒是直视我试试啊？”哈迪斯扳过他的肩膀，“你倒是直视我、再把刚刚那些话重复一遍？”他用的力气很大，希斯拉德没有挣，任由他摇晃着，“我可是一直在注视你的灵魂的！我一直在和你保持共感——你以为你能骗得了我吗？你以为我还是当初那个被你耍着玩的孩子吗？！”  
他们之前又一次地沉默了。今天的沉默实在是太多了些。然后希斯拉德僵硬地、缓缓地转过了脸。向来优雅、矜持又笑容常驻的创造管理局局长，看向哈迪斯的表情变得慌乱了。他的上下牙紧紧地咬在一起，像是强迫着自己不要把什么说出口，在哈迪斯的注视之下，他最终还是放弃了：  
“……哈迪斯。”  
单是短短一句话希斯拉德就像耗尽了所有的力气，脸色苍白。似乎是周围火光的影响，哈迪斯感觉希斯拉德的眼圈有点发红。“……我本来不想这样的。但我必须这样。”他说，“原谅我。”  
“你终于肯叫我的名字了。”  
哈迪斯。  
“我怎么可能不想。”希斯拉德笑了一下，哈迪斯感觉他感受到的苦涩更浓重了。“……哈迪斯，我的人生平淡无奇，却因为与你相遇，在永恒的时间里享受了无尽的欢乐。和你拥有同样的能力是生而侥幸，但与你成为友人是我一生的荣幸。末日降临之时，牺牲是注定之事。我唯恐……言之过多，难以割舍，终究向你回首。”  
哈迪斯……  
“对于我们的同胞，你是伟大的‘爱梅特赛尔克’；对于学院的教授们和同学，你是‘厉害的哈迪斯’；对于那些热衷于研究的学者们，或许你就是‘卓越的被冥界宠爱之人’……但是对于我来说，你就是‘我的朋友哈迪斯’。”  
……  
一个模糊的声音在哈迪斯的耳边响起，像是谁的呓语：  
——我独一无二的、永远的星星。  
……希斯拉德？  
哈迪斯还在回味这句话的时候，感觉希斯拉德冰凉的手指握上了他的手背，很轻很轻地将他从肩膀上拂了下去。希斯拉德低了头，伸手在脸上遮了一下，再抬头时已经重新戴上了面具：“我该走了。”他说，“……哈迪斯。”  
这似乎并不是能说再会的场合。  
希斯拉德转身离开的时候，哈迪斯往前追了两步，然后脚步慢下来了。和以往一定要追上对方分个胜负不同，他的脚步变得越来越沉重，最后停在了原地。“……希斯拉德。”他轻轻喊了一声，突然深吸一口气，大声地喊了出来：“希斯拉德！！”  
希斯拉德脚步停了。  
“这绝对、绝对、不会是永别。”哈迪斯克制住了声音中的细小的颤抖，“……我是‘爱梅特赛尔克’，强大的魔法师之一。只是‘献祭’罢了……我会想办法让牺牲的人重新回来。”  
“——在此之前，好好等我！”他说，“等我找到方法，一定——”  
戴着面具的人站在台阶之上，对着哈迪斯轻轻地微笑。“哎呀哎呀，这样的哈迪斯，总感觉又回到了当年的样子——但有时要放下一些东西才好啊。被禁锢于法则与执念之中的灵魂毫无美感，也并非浪漫……”他说，哈迪斯感觉对方笑了，非常、非常温柔地笑了出来，“……偶尔，如果你愿意的话——”  
“在你的梦中和我说说话吧。”  
或许远在幽冥之海沉眠的我，终有一日会听见的。

哈迪斯走下台阶。  
人们从他的身边经过，陆陆续续地向着国会议事堂的方向去了。对于赴死一事，似乎每个人都相当地坦然，仿佛只是去一场过于漫长的旅行而已。哈迪斯听着他们的细碎的议论声，感觉步履愈发地艰难。路过转角时，他见到了那个最初和自己搭话的徘徊的灵魂，见到自己的时候灵魂鞠了一躬：爱梅特赛尔克大人。  
哈迪斯感觉很累，不太想说话。  
我听说了“献祭”的事情了。灵魂说。民众们似乎打算向拉哈布雷亚大人请愿，“不必牺牲委员会中的任何一人”……我似乎听到他们这样说。委员会的诸位一直是引导我们的光辉，我想大家都是做出了这样的觉悟，才会去接受本不应该到来的死亡吧。  
……我感觉你正在消失。哈迪斯说。  
啊啊，应当是身体无法保持形态了吧。灵魂抬起了头。也许我马上也要成为这满天色彩之中的一员了，不知接下来的命运如何、我又该往何处去呢？……但爱梅特赛尔克大人，有一点我是十分清楚的。  
他面向哈迪斯鞠了一躬：生命的尽头能够与您交谈，是我的荣幸。  
再起身时，那个灵魂的身体发出了奇异的光辉，然后他逐渐地被分解成光点，最后一团色彩缓缓飘上了天空，融入这黑夜之中。哈迪斯目送着他远去，慢慢走到了台阶最下层。那里有一片草地，被烧焦的草叶打着卷，一碰就碎了。曾经他无数次躺在这里望向星空，而如今他也坐了下来，望向这片漆黑的夜空。  
他缓缓地倒了下去。  
……  
……哈迪斯。  
……哈迪斯、哈迪斯、哈迪斯……  
“……希斯拉德。”  
哈迪斯是惊醒的，他不记得自己怎么就睡过去了，大概是这两天精神紧绷，实在是撑不住了。但他的眼前是一片黑暗，他看不清楚。感觉有力量被灌入大地，已经濒临死亡的行星正在缓缓地复苏。混乱的秩序得到修补，一切都在有序之中开始重新进行排列。他听见了耳边响起了脚步声，啊——应当是希斯拉德吧。曾经无数个清晨、午后、黄昏、深夜，友人背着双手踱着悠闲的步子来到他的面前，弯下腰从他的头顶探出头，发出一声轻松愉快的问候。“……好了，希斯拉德，别想着搞什么恶作剧了，我很累……”他缓缓地起身睁开眼睛，在看清眼前的人的一瞬，他愣住了。  
抱着烧焦的书本的孩子站在他的面前，怯生生地看着他：“爱梅特赛尔克大人……”他小声地问道，“……您看见我的朋友了吗？”  
“……朋友？”他有点迟缓地重复。  
“嗯，是啊。”孩子点点头，“他说要去国会议事堂——”  
国会议事堂。委员会。创造行星意志……牺牲同胞性命——“献祭”。  
他猛地清醒过来。  
……希斯拉德、希斯拉德、希斯拉德！！  
哈迪斯在街道上飞奔着，人们站在废墟之上，抬头望向天空，他来到高处刹住脚步，也望向空中的景象：更加漆黑而深邃的漩涡正在缓缓地扩散，无数条黑色的光带从里面伸出，铺天盖地地向世界下落。他明白那股魔力从何而来了，也明白为何感觉秩序正在逐渐恢复了——  
行星的意志创造成功了。  
“那就是行星的意志吗？”人们纷纷议论道，“……我们可以度过灾厄了吗？我们成功了吗？”  
既然已经显露了形态，那么那些同胞的性命也必然……  
……他们的灵魂呢？  
哈迪斯抬起头时，他看见了从未见过的、壮丽无比的景象。  
那漫天的色彩啊，绚烂得让人不禁感慨，仿佛是世间所有的色调汇聚于此处，在空中缓缓地汇聚、旋转、扩散开来。倘若是平时，他或许会为这片色彩而欣喜吧——多么美丽的颜色啊，多么漂亮的颜色啊，多么辉煌的颜色啊！那是他一生所见的最为璀璨的瞬间，铺天盖地的绚烂的色彩将亚马乌罗提包围，温柔地流动在城市的上空。他知道那是同胞们的灵魂的颜色，是遇难的不幸的死者的颜色，是将生命献给未来的勇者的颜色。高洁、纯净、无私的灵魂带着最极致的色调，徘徊在群星之下城市之上——亚马乌罗提满是他们的颜色。他笑不出来。  
他们在彷徨，在寻找着归处，在无助地颤抖着。哈迪斯站在原地，听着他们低声的细语，在已经燃尽的城市中轻声回响。希斯拉德呢？他在这片色彩中搜寻着友人的灵魂。你在这里吗，希斯拉德？  
然后他看见了：那颗灿白的星星自下而上地升起，在火光与星光的夜空中闪耀着星彩，将无数的色彩汇聚一身，散发出足以指引世界的绚烂之色。那些灵魂缓缓地以白星为中心汇聚起来，旋转成一个小小的涡流——那是他们的道标。白色的星星以漆黑的行星意志为幕布，显得更加耀眼，一如他所记得的、那温柔而漂亮的颜色。  
他感到有谁的发丝拂过自己的耳侧，在一瞬间一定是有人与他错身而过了。哈迪斯听见了很轻很轻的、轻到几乎听不见的声音，仿佛是那个灵魂在他的耳边小小地呢喃：  
哈迪斯，谢谢……一生至此、我很幸福。  
“希斯……拉德？”  
哈迪斯突然感到有什么东西狠狠地凿在了胸口上，仿佛心脏在一瞬间被洞穿一般，那绚烂的颜色飘荡在半空，冥界的大门于白星的感召之下缓缓打开，金色的光辉倾泻而出，漂亮的光带裹挟着彷徨的灵魂，前往安息之地去了。这样盛大的场景，就连不曾受冥界恩惠的人们也有所察知，幸存者们伫立在夜空之下，仰望着稀薄的变幻的色彩，孩子们紧紧地拥抱着大人们，却不由自主地发出了感慨：“真漂亮啊。”  
真漂亮啊。  
——哈迪斯，你的灵魂很漂亮，就像星星一样……  
——如果是哈迪斯的话，大概会成为大家的引导者。  
——其实并没有人和我组队，我只是单纯想找你一起而已。  
希斯拉德。  
——和我跳舞吧。  
——感谢你和我一起迎来这一次的春天。  
——看，生气了生气了。  
希斯拉德……  
——哈迪斯，倘若我没能停手的话。拦着我。  
——想要救下所有人？即使自己不会得到拯救？  
——哈迪斯……偶尔没有‘爱梅特赛尔克’的样子也可以。  
……  
我永远的、优秀的、无私的……最亲密的，朋友。  
满天群星之中，满天绚烂之中，哈迪斯颤抖着身体，无法控制地跪倒在了地上。自知晓末日即将来临那日起，他一直在为拯救同胞的未来而奔波。即使是灾难当头，面对着无数的同胞的尸骸，冠以爱梅特赛尔克的他也执拗地不肯落下泪来。作为委员会的一员必须背负责任，背负责任的人就必须强大，强大的人身上牵系着无数同胞的生死，又有什么权利先行绝望和悲伤。但他的眼眶已经痛得无法忍耐了，鼻子已经酸得无法忍耐了，就连身体上的痛苦、翻涌而来的窒息感也无法忍耐了。  
于是他张开了嘴：  
希斯拉德啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊———————————！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
没有声音，他发不出声音了，巨大的悲伤和绝望感压得他喘不过气，喉咙仿佛被什么狠狠地掐住，只能发出断断续续的怪异的音节。爱梅特赛尔克的视线逐渐模糊，恍惚之中他看见了那个孩子——  
少年奔跑在星光灿烂的街道上，向着自己拥抱过来。他与自己拥有相似色调的灵魂，他能看见自己眼中那些常人不可见的色彩。希斯拉德？他轻轻地说，伸手去触碰少年的影子。于是少年时的他微笑着放开了他，与年少的自己一起向着道路的尽头走远……破晓的晨光于此刻笼罩大地，宣告灾厄的结束与世界的新生。同胞们在希冀中相拥，因英雄们的离去而倍感哀痛，在废墟上伫立的人们伸出双手触摸落下的朝阳，眼中却含着热泪。  
爱梅特赛尔克跪坐在原地，他发誓这是他给自己最后一点时间来失态了。要做的事情还有很多。他告诫自己。决不能停下脚步，决不能辜负这些逝去的生命，决不能……决不能沉于悲伤之中，向过去回头。他在恍惚中摇摇晃晃地站起身，旁边有人注意到了他的状态，有些关切地询问道：“爱梅特赛尔克大人，您没事吧？”

——告诉我你的名字吧，好不好？就告诉我吧？  
——我叫哈迪斯……  
毫无征兆地、在他意识到之前，失去了哈迪斯之名的爱梅特赛尔克的眼泪瞬间崩溃，汹涌地砸了下来。


End file.
